Café
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot "A sus veintidós años Edward cursaba su penúltimo año en la facultad de Letras, tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo en una de las cafeterías más concurridas en la ciudad de Chicago, una modesta familia y amigos que lo querían por ser él mismo. Y también un pequeño secreto, deseaba ser sometido. " Dommella. Subward. TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el resto es completamente mío (créanlo o no).

* * *

**Café.**

**Summary:** "A sus veintidós años Edward cursaba su penúltimo año en la facultad de Letras, tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo en una de las cafeterías más concurridas en la ciudad de Chicago, una modesta familia y amigos que lo querían por ser él mismo. Y también un pequeño secreto, deseaba ser sometido. " Dommella. Subward. TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

—¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres?

Edward sintió como si una gran cantidad de vidrio molido estuviera pasando por su garganta cuando hizo el ademán de tragar saliva. La rubia chica que estaba junto a él en la cama lo miraba completamente horrorizada, sus grandes ojos aguamarina estaban abiertos en repulsión.

Si le dieran un dólar por todas las veces en las que había recibido esa mirada sería malditamente millonario a estas alturas.

—¿Has escuchado hablar acerca del _BDSM_?

Su voz se escuchó rasposa, tuvo que lamer sus labios por lo resecos que se encontraban. Generalmente salían corriendo cuando la pregunta abandonaba sus nerviosos labios. Ellas siempre lo miraban con esa expresión de horror que lo llevaba al hastío. Tampoco era como si estuviera pidiéndoles el oh-tan-temido sexo anal, ¿no?, ¿no era eso el tabú de las mujeres? Se estaba volviendo en casi una rutina ver como las chicas corrían despavoridas de su vida cuando el tema salía a colación.

¿Qué tenía de malo fantasear?

_¿Qué tenía de malo querer ser sometido?_

Tanya cubrió su desnudez inmediatamente, jalando las sábanas blancas contra su cuerpo sin tregua. Edward frunció los labios cuando su vista fue privada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la temperatura en la habitación, que anteriormente había estado llena de gemidos y jadeos satisfactorios, bajó desproporcionalmente. Lo vio todo allí, en los ojos de su acompañante. Desconcierto, confusión, horror y por último, asco. Probablemente en su rubia cabeza pasaba la idea de que algo no funcionaba correctamente dentro de su mente. Pues _que le den_, él sabía perfectamente que no había nada malo consigo.

Era el simple hecho de que aún no encontraba a la compañera adecuada.

—C-Creo que… Uh, esto —Tanya apuntó su cuerpo y luego el de él, que seguía estirado sobre el mullido colchón sin pudor alguno, completamente desnudo y aun dispuesto— no va a funcionar, Edward. Tú quieres… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

El cobrizo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería?

Bueno, demonios, él _necesitaba_ una mujer que tomara las riendas del asunto. Edward mordió su labio inferior, estudiando meticulosamente el angular rostro de la muchacha, sus esmeraldas recorrieron con lentitud extrema sus facciones. Empezando por los grandes ojos que enmarcaban su rostro, tan azules como el hielo, tan fríos como ellos solo sabían serlo. Luego, su mirada se prendó de la recta y perfilada nariz que la chica arrugaba cada que no le gustaba algo, como lo estaba haciendo en este preciso momento. Y por último estaban sus labios de un rosa pálido que contrastaban con el tenue tono bronceado que poseía su piel. Esos labios que habían estado con él por unos largos tres meses. Tres malditos meses en los que había tratado de reunir el coraje y hacerle saber su fantasía.

Y, joder, todo se había ido al carajo.

_Otra vez._

—Quiero ser un sumiso.

Era primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

Y que Dios lo ayude, se sintió de maravilla.

…

A sus veintidós años Edward cursaba su penúltimo año en la facultad de Letras, tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo en una de las cafeterías más concurridas en la ciudad de Chicago, una modesta familia y amigos que lo querían por ser él mismo. Y también un pequeño secreto, deseaba ser sometido. Todo había comenzado cuando en la biblioteca de su facultad había tomado el libro equivocado. Su mente fue maquinando día a día mediante devoraba las páginas con fervor. El _BDSM_ nunca había llamado su atención hasta que se encontró buscando más acerca de ello en el disperso universo del internet. Recorrió cientos de sitios, fue testigo de imágenes que nunca pensó podría ver, leyó fascinantes historias acerca del tema y practicó en sí mismo alguno de los trucos que ahí podía ver.

A veces se encerraba en su habitación y practicaba con nudos, atando sus muñecas con delicadeza y dedicación, pasando las cuerdas a través de su cuerpo, ejerciendo la presión necesaria para crear esa hermosa sensación que describían que se balanceaba entre el placer y el dolor.

Otras veces ataba sus pies, siempre dejando una vía de escape.

Había noches en las que practicaba con las mordazas, tomando un raso de tela y armando un firme nudo en ella.

Otros días simplemente soñaba despierto con ese mundo, enfermizo para la gente del exterior.

—¡Eh!, ¡muchacho!, ¡la mesa cinco!

Sus ojos se fueron aburridos hacia el regordete hombre que chasqueaba sus dedos molestamente frente a su rostro. Edward recorrió el concurrido local con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la estilizada figura de una castaña sentada rectamente en la mesa número cinco. Movió sus pies perezosamente hacia allí para tomar la orden. Su jefe podía ser un dolor en el culo cuando se lo proponía, pero la paga era buena, tan buena como podía serlo siendo un simple camarero. Edward llegó al lugar y tomó la pequeña libreta que descansaba dentro del bolsillo de su delantal. Se quitó la lapicera que tenía en su oreja y, sin cruzar su vista con la clientela, pidió la orden.

—Bienvenida a "Coffee & Milk", ¿puedo tomar su orden?

—Un café negro, sin azúcar, a temperatura ambiente.

Él arqueó una de sus cejas. ¿Quién pedía su café a temperatura ambiente? Quitando sus ojos de la pequeña libreta de anotaciones, su mirada finalmente se cruzó con la de la mujer que tenía frente a él. Ella no lo estaba mirando, tenía su atención fija en sus manos. Edward pudo apreciar de primera la sonrisilla inteligente que bailaba en sus labios pintados de borgoña. No fue hasta que ella decidió que era tiempo de que sus ojos se encontraran, que se supo perdido.

_Café._

Había visto un sinfín de ojos cafés a lo largo de su vida. Eran comunes, insulsos, casi tan espantosos como un café a temperatura ambiente. Estos lo fueron, por el primer segundo en que los observó. Simples, iguales a los del resto. _Casi_ no le tomó importancia a la mujer frente a él. _Casi_. Edward sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ávidamente cuando esos brillantes ojos, que anteriormente habían estado cubiertos por una negras gafas de sol, cambiaron frente a sí en un abrir y cerrar de parpados. El café se tornó oscuro, tórrido, peligrosos y tan profundos como una caminata por un bosque sin la compañía de la luna. Un escalofrío súbito subió por lo largo de su espina dorsal, cosquilleándole en la nuca, advirtiéndole acerca de esa mujer.

_Esa_ mujer.

—E-En unos minutos estará su orden.

Y ella sonrió.

Una sonrisa depredadora.

…

"_Mazmorras"_

Edward desordenó su cabello fervientemente con ambas de sus manos y luego cubrió su rostro. Dio tres suaves respiros y volvió su atención a la pantalla de la computadora. Él nunca había hecho esto, pero dicen que para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no?. Con reticencia tomó el ratón y dio clic al título del foro en el que había caído por _accidente_. Mazmorras, como se llamaba el lugar, era de un tétrico color negro y rojo, con algunos toques en morados y blancos. El foro estaba ambientado con la temática del BDSM, unas fustas hacían compañía a las grandes, y tan rojas como la sangre, letras del título. Primero curioseó por el lugar, dando clics a uno que otro tema, hasta que finalmente encontró un chat.

Estaba malditamente nervioso.

¿Qué era?, ¿un crío de quince años?

Un pequeño _pop_ lo sacó de sus desvíos mentales.

Edward estrechó sus ojos para luego abrirlos con la sorpresa marcados en ellos. Alguien le había hablado. Alguien, dentro del extraño universo en el que se estaba inmiscuyendo, le había hablado a él. Había un gigantesco número de personas en línea pero lo habían _elegido a él_.

_**Dommella:**_

"_Jugaremos a un juego."_

No preguntas, una demanda implícita que no le daba derechos a réplicas. Tamborileó sus dedos una, dos, tres veces sobre el escritorio, hasta que finalmente se decidió por responder. Edward se rio de sí mismo por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo, ¿qué podía tenerlo tan nervioso?, ¡estaba al otro lado de la pantalla!

_**Subward:**_

"_¿Jugar?"_

Esperó pacientemente a que respondiera. Cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos volvió a repasar los temas que estaba en el foro y llamaron su interés. Sus ojos no perdían de vista la pequeña pestaña incolora que estaba en la esquina de la página web. Esperó, esperó y esperó, sin tener resultado alguno. Edward se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a buscar un refresco y algún bocadillo para pasar el mal sabor que le había quedado en la boca luego de que lo ignoraran olímpicamente en una página web.

Demonios.

¡Hasta lo ignoraban en una maldita página web!

Volvió a sentarse en la silla giratoria que estaba frente a la computadora, dio algunas vueltas, analizando la situación, tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente a todas las emociones que recorrían su interior. Con un suspiro se dio por vencido, estaba por cerrar la página y enfrascarse en una nueva partida de su juego online favorito, cuando la pequeña pestaña titiló, cambiando de color rápidamente, indicando que la otra persona había mandado un nuevo mensaje.

_**Dommella:**_

"_La próxima vez que me cuestiones, la espera será mucho más larga."_

Edward sonrió.

Una genuina y gigantesca sonrisa cursó sus labios.

…

_Dommella _y él llevaban cerca de seis meses hablando.

Lo que todo había comenzado como un simple juego de roles que había despertado aún más su interés en el mundo del BDSM, se había convertido en algo más. Ella, la chica de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, se había convertido en alguien esencial en su vida. Luego de cada tortuoso examen en la facultad llegaba con ansias a casas, esperando verla conectada, contándole ávidamente acerca de su día. Ella siempre lo escuchaba, siempre tenía algo que decir. O cuando algo no salía bien en el trabajo, como su jefe siendo un idiota una vez más. Ella era la que lo hacía reír, escribiendo inteligentes comentarios y utilizando un oscuro sarcasmo que alegraba su día a día.

Había encontrado una muy buena amiga sin proponérselo.

Y una muy buena tutora.

Ella le había enseñado una gran variedad de cosas acerca de este nuevo mundo, algunas que ni siquiera salían en los libros y páginas webs a los que estaba acostumbrado. Ella era una _domme_. Le gustaba tener el orden y el control sobre todo, y todos. Pero, lo que más había llamado su atención era una de las frases que ella le había escrito una vez: _"Un amo no domina por su placer, el placer de su sumiso puede ser su regalo más grande"_. Edward cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundo, imaginándola. Idealizando a una mujer que conocía solo por sus palabras a través de una inerte pantalla. Sus vellos se erizaron con la simple ficticia visión de sus manos entorno a su cuerpo. Se las imaginaba pequeñas, delicadas, pero certeras en sus movimientos, completamente capaces de lo que estaban haciendo. Imaginó las manos de ella siendo las que amarraban sus muñecas esta vez, y luego, con la delicadeza y fiereza única de una mujer, colocando una mordaza sobre su boca. Gimió, moviendo la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos que no iban hacia ningún lado.

Siempre eran igual, siempre los mismos pensamientos con la desconocida como protagonista.

No la conocía.

No conocía su rostro.

No sabía su nombre.

No sabía _nada_ de ella.

Sí, ella lo escuchaba, ella le daba buenos consejos, pero nunca hablaba _realmente _de ella.

Y aun así aquí estaba, de pie frente a un gran portón caoba de un antiguo edificio en la avenida principal de Chicago. Edward cambió su peso de un pie al otro y escondió su rostro aún más dentro de la bufanda que calentaba su cuello. Llevaba cerca de una hora en pie bajo el manto de la fría y nevosa noche. La nieve blanca como la cal caía por su cuenta, adornando todo a su paso, cubriendo las calles bajo su manto.

"_Avenida principal, 186. Te quiero a las diez aquí."_

Y él, con el tiempo, había aprendido a no desobedecerla.

Su puño quedó suspendido en el aire en el preciso momento que, luego de una hora, tres minutos y dieciséis exactos segundos, había decidido tocar a la puerta.

Edward abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

_No puede ser._

Pestañeó un par de veces y boqueó, sin ser capaz de soltar palabra alguna.

—Creo que en esta fría noche me vendría bien un café… _A temperatura ambiente_.

La misma mujer de la cafetería estaba frente a él, una gatuna sonrisa tiraba de sus labios mientras que sus chocolates ojos –para nada simples– lo observaban con una palpable diversión.

—Soy Isabella —sus ojos brillaron bajo la tenue luz de la noche—, pero tú puedes llamarme _ama_.

Isabella se hizo a un lado en el umbral de su puerta, con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que entrara. Edward titubeó antes de poner un pie dentro del edificio de Isabella. Sabía que este momento era el decisivo, tenía dos opciones: aceptar lo que seis meses de comunicación habían generado o salir corriendo como un vil cobarde, quedando para siempre con la molesta duda de los "¿Y si…?". Definitivamente se quedaba con la primera. Un escalofríos subió por su cuerpo cuando Isabella cerró la puerta tras de él, escuchó el pequeño clic que hacía la puerta al cerrarse y se sintió más inseguro que nunca. De pronto comenzó a faltarle el aire. Ella pasó caminando por su costado, sin prestarle atención alguna y dirigiéndose hacia una de las salas a la que guiaba el angosto pasillo. La siguió en sumo silencio, su cabeza gacha y sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa del frío de la noche.

_Era _culpa del frío de la noche, ¿no?

—Lo sabías —Edward carraspeó y se mantuvo en pie, aun y cuando Isabella había tomado asiento sobre un rojo sofá frente a una antigua chimenea—, uh, sabías que era yo, ¿no?

—¿Qué hablamos acerca de hacer preguntas? —Isabella arqueó una de sus cejas y pasó su mano lentamente sobre el espacio vacío junto a ella, rastrillando con sus largas uñas la tela del sofá— Ven aquí.

—Pero, yo…

—No es una pregunta, _Edward_, sabes que no me gusta que me cuestionen.

Algo tibio recorrió su anatomía cuando pronunció su nombre, su cuerpo se movió mecánicamente, cautivado con su voz. Era como una sirena, una sirena que hechizaba a los pobres marinos con su melódica voz. Edward se sentó junto a ella, estaba tenso y nervioso. Quería esto. No quería arruinarlo. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo, es más, estaba bastante seguro de que eso era lo que haría. Arruinarlo como lo había hecho antes, ¿saldría ella también corriendo como las demás chicas?

_Imposible._

Era su casa, demonios, probablemente a él lo echaría de una patada.

—Puedes mirarme, cariño —Isabella observó fijamente como su manzana de Adán subió y bajo cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su barbilla. Con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca lo obligó a mirarla—, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—C-Creo que… Uh, creo que es más fácil a través de la computadora. —él soltó una risita nerviosa y desordenó su cabello presa de la inquietud.

Y lo era realmente.

Ahí no sabía cómo lucía la mujer del otro lado.

Ahora tenía una perfecta idea de ello.

Edward recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella con descaro, tomándose su tiempo, deteniéndose en los lugares precisos y deleitando a su persona. Estaba tan malditamente nervioso al entrar que no había tenido tiempo para apreciar a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Isabella lucía un hermoso corsé negro que resaltaba su cremosa piel y realzaba sus pechos, era de un extraño material que lucía como cuero pero un poco más brillante. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en un pantalón de cuero negro que se amoldaba a la perfección a sus exuberantes curvas. Y sus labios tenían esta tonalidad borgoña que había visto siempre en sus visitas a la cafetería donde trabajaba. Simplemente perfecta. No tenía palabras para describirla, se sentía pequeño a su lado, insignificante. Él llevaba sus simples vestimentas, un pantalón de jeans color azul y una playera corte en V de color verde, su chaqueta y la estúpida bufanda que no se había quitado en ningún momento.

—Nos conocemos, E…

—_Tú_ me conoces.

Isabella, que pasaba sus uñas descuidadamente sobre el muslo del cobrizo, le dio un suave apretón a su pierna cuando se vio interrumpida. Edward hizo una mueca con sus labios cuando vio una de las cejas de su futura _domme _arqueada. No era una pregunta, era una especie de advertencia, era como si con ese simple gesto les estuviera advirtiendo que la próxima vez que interrumpiera alguna de sus frases un castigo caería sobre él. Sus entrañas se retorcieron ante el simple pensamiento de ella castigándolo por haber desobedecido sus palabras.

—Isabella Swan, eso es todo lo que necesitas conocer de mí. —Ella sonrió— ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—No lo sé… ¿A-A no ser bueno?

Con su dedo índice Isabella recorrió la fuerte mandíbula de Edward, deteniendo su inspección cuando tocó sus tersos labios. Sin si quiera prevenirle sobre lo que ocurriría a continuación ella junto sus labios con los de él sin más, sin anestesia, como si fueran de su propiedad. Como si fueran para tomar cuando ella quisiera. Fue un pequeño beso, cálido, llenó de entendimiento y comprensión. Los ojos del color de los granos de café refulgieron bajo la tenue luz de la sala de estar, Edward se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar su estimulante risa.

Y sin dejar de sonreír, ella se acercó lentamente hacia su oído, donde exhaló y habló con sensualidad:

—Oh cariño, créeme, naciste para esto.

…

Nunca pensó que realmente esto estaría pasando.

Edward cerró los ojos y los abrió por cuarta vez en la noche. No, definitivamente no era un sueño. Un siseo abandonó sus labios cuando algo golpeó su pecho. El suave ardor que sentía ahí era sostenible, es más, en su fuero interno deseaba mucho más. Isabella lo miraba desde arriba, sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, sosteniendo una fusta negra entre sus manos. Él se encontraba completamente estirado sobre su curiosa cama. Era redonda, con edredones de satén de color negro y unas extrañas sujeciones de metal colgaban desde el respaldo. Al principio le habían parecido extrañas, al menos. Ahora, atado de manos y pies a la cama, había entendido para que era todo eso. Su mirada recorrió nuevamente el escultural cuerpo que lo sometía. _Su domme_. Era de una belleza incomparable, si pensó que con los pantalones de cuero estaba inigualable, estaba malditamente equivocado.

Una vez Isabella lo guio hacia su _mazmorra_, lo perdió.

Ella había quedado solo con su corsé negro y un diminuto tanga de encaje del mismo color. Llevaba unos tacones tan rojos como sus labios. Isabella lucía increíble, con su castaño cabello enmarcando su rostro, casi haciéndola ver angelical._ Casi. _ Y esa poderosa e intimidante mirada que tenía. Edward sentía que Isabella podía ver más allá de él, sus ojos penetraban su piel y alcanzaban su alma. Ella era más que increíble, era malditamente asombrosa.

—Recuerda, cariño, la palabra de seguridad es _Café._

Asintió, incapaz de hablar debido a la mordaza que tenía en su boca.

Isabella sonrió mientras recorría su desnudo pecho con sus manos, pasando sus uñas suavemente por sobre sus erectos pezones. Edward cerró sus ojos y soltó un suave gemido que fue amortiguado por el pañuelo de seda que cubría su boca. Isabella golpeó nuevamente con la fusta, creando un siseo de dolor. Una de las manos de ella subió hasta su boca y retiró temporalmente la mordaza.

—Hice… ¿H-Hice algo mal, ama?

Isabella pellizcó uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, causando un pequeño gemido de dolor en él.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar, ¿no? —Ella volvió a ejercer presión con sus dedos—, ¿qué respondes a eso?

—S-Si, ama.

—Buen chico. —Le dio una suave palmadita en la mejilla y siguió con lo suyo— La próxima vez que hagas algún tipo de ruido, sabrás realmente lo que es un castigo, cariño.

Los ojos de la _domme_ viajaron a través del cuerpo del muchacho que se cernía bajo ella a su completa merced. Había algo en verlo solo en sus jeans y el collas de sumisión entorno a su cuello que despertaba sus más bajos instintos. Su mirada se sostuvo sobre el collas de cuero que adornaba su cuello. Un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre fue en _crescendo _ante la perspectiva de verlo suyo. Sonrió a la vez que dejaba un beso sobre el centro de su pecho, y acariciaba con delicadeza el pezón que había estado entre sus garras segundos antes. Su lengua salió al juego, recorriendo sus labios pensó en las posibilidades de utilizar unas pinzas ajustables en él. Era tan inocente, tan… Cautivador. Esa mirada curiosa en sus ojos había sido la detonadora. El miedo brillar en sus orbes esmeralda la había incentivado a aquel pequeño juego del que solo ella fue consiente, hasta ahora. Ese miedo a lo desconocido, un miedo que se veía opacado por la intensidad misma de querer ser partícipe de todo aquello. La había enternecido y provocado a la vez. Nunca se había sentido tan malditamente excitada como cuando había puesto sus ojos sobre él en aquel pequeño café.

Pinzas, para otra oportunidad.

Iba a ser _suave_ esta primera vez.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta a tan inútil pregunta.

Sus dedos recorrieron la parte baja de su estómago, acarició con sus uñas los marcados huesos de sus caderas, viendo con absoluta fascinación como su piel se erizaba a cada toque de ella.

Era magnifico.

Sonriente, introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón que aun cubría el cuerpo de su nuevo sumiso. Él estaba completamente listo para ser montado. Duro como una roca y suave como la seda, sostuvo su falo entre una de sus manos y lo acarició lentamente, recorriendo con sus uñas toda su longitud. Su polla dio un pequeño brinco e Isabella rio, volviendo a pasar sus uñas por el mismo lugar. Edward soltó un gemido más alto que el anterior, desobedeciendo una de las reglas que se le había impuesto. Isabella tomó su miembro desde la base y le dio un suave apretón, sus ojos se deleitaron con la imagen de Edward mordiendo su labio inferior con avidez.

Sintió como sus bragas se mojaban por el simple gesto.

—¿Qué es lo que dijimos acerca de no hacer ruido?

—L-Lo siento, ama.

Isabella apretó su mano más entorno a la base de su polla, deteniendo el flujo de la sangre, viendo como esta se concentraba en un área en específico.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, no a menos que te lo diga.

—S-Sí, ama.

Aflojó su agarre en él y comenzó a masajearlo con ambas de sus manos. Él era imponente, su miembro se alzaba orgulloso frente a ella, la cabeza de su polla malditamente brillante debido al líquido pre-seminal que estaba presente. Quería pasar su lengua por el lugar, quería tener su sabor en sus labios fervientemente, se le hacía agua la boca de tan solo pensar en probarlo. Echó su cabello hacia un lado y se inclinó bajo su atenta mirada, le sonrió justo en el momento en que la punta de su lengua tocaba la rosácea cabeza, sus labios se enrollaron entorno a esta, un gemido gutural abandonó su garganta cuando su sabor estuvo en ella. Cerró los ojos y se embelesó con el extraño almizcle, salado y _algo más_. Algo que sabía simplemente a él.

Isabella sabía que Edward se estaba conteniendo.

Succionó la cabeza de su polla y luego bajó lentamente, su lengua acompañando los movimientos de su boca. Lentos y acompasados, lo sentía tensarse bajo su tacto. Mientras trabajaba con su boca en él, una de sus manos se escabulló entre sus piernas, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el escondido botón entre sus pliegues, un suspiro abandonó sus labios. Sacó su miembro de su boca y siguió masajeándolo con la mano que tenía libre. Los verdes ojos de Edward estaban fijos en la mano que estaba perdida dentro de sus bragas de encaje. Isabella sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo su caliente mirada sobre ella, el orgasmo la golpeó rápidamente. Siguió frotando su clítoris a la vez que abría los ojos y lo veía tragar.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, volviendo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Abre.

Edward, sin decir palabra alguna, acató su orden y abrió sus labios.

Estuvo a punto de correrse cuando Isabella introdujo dentro de su cavidad bucal los dedos que había utilizado para estimularse. Edward cerró su boca entorno a ellos y pasó su lengua con parsimonia, saboreándola, impregnándose de su dulce sabor. Isabella mordió su labio al ver el erótico gesto en su rostro mientras succionaba sus dedos. Era como si estuviera malditamente agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho, como si fuera un pobre hombre en el desierto que encuentra una botella de agua después de días de no tener algo fresco en su garganta.

Isabella supo que no podría más, así que, tomando ventaja de que estaba sentada sobre su desnuda polla, comenzó a mecerse lentamente, para su deleite Edward selló sus labios en una línea recta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siguiendo inconscientemente sus movimientos, ondulando sus caderas para crear más fricción entre ellos.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente, y volvió a atacar sus pezones sin perdón.

—Vamos, cariño, ¿realmente tengo que repetirlo?

Él sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, las sensaciones se arremolinaban en su interior sin darle tregua alguna, al igual que la hermosa mujer que montaba en estos instantes. Edward cerró sus ojos y trató de mantenerse firme, obligó a sus caderas a permanecer quietas. Era todo un calvario.

Iba a matarlo.

Ella iba a ser su muerte.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Isabella siguió creando fricción entre sus sexos, rozando su entrepierna con el erguido miembro de Edward cuando este finalmente dejó de moverse. Estaba tentándolo, nunca llegando al final— Te hice una pregunta, Edward. —Aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas, el fuego creciendo en su bajo vientre sin temor. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, juntando sus sudorosas frentes, sin detener la fricción entre ellos. Pequeños jadeos salían de los labios de él, su interior estaba completamente revuelto, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más si ella seguía. No podía, simplemente no podía— ¡Dímelo!

—¡A usted, ama! —gritó.

Isabella lo tomó por su cabello, jalando con fuerza dejó su blanquecino cuello al descubierto, donde plantó un húmedo beso justo encima del collar. Estuvo a punto de ser su fin. Podía sentirla sonreír contra su piel, sus dientes rastrillando sobre su yugular. Quería gritar por el simple hecho de que le gustaba lo que ella le hacía. Le gustaba el dolor que sentía el tratar de contener su inminente orgasmo, le gustaba como sus movimientos cambiaban de intensidad solo para torturarlo, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Le gustaba toda ella.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —tiro nuevamente de sus cabellos, haciendo que mirara a sus ojos fijamente.

Café contra verde.

—Quiero estar dentro de usted… Quiero sentirla entorno a mí… _Ama_.

Y su deseo, su súplica, fue concedido.

Isabella recibió el erecto miembro dentro de su húmeda cavidad de una sola estocada. Edward sufría al sentir como sus paredes lo apretaban, estaba conteniéndose, quería disfrutar de las sensaciones y las distintas fases que pasaba su cuerpo solo estando dentro de ella, solo sintiendo su estrechez. Isabella estaba completamente excitada, cuando comenzó a moverse un pequeño ronroneó surgió desde su interior por lo que él le hacía sentir. La llenaba como ninguno, tocaba lugares que a otros les había costado llegar. Era como si finalmente hubiera encontrado su otra mitad, aquella que podía cumplir todas sus fantasías y necesidades. Ambos habían encontrado en el otro lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaban.

_Comprensión._

Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio, prolongando la tortura para ambos. Sus caderas subían poco a poco la intensidad. Lo montaba raudamente, el sonido de sus cuerpos en el acto era la única melodía que inundaba el lugar. Los ojos de Edward estuvieron fijos en ella en todo momento, grabando tras su retina cada uno de sus movimientos. La manera en que Isabella echaba su largo cabello hacia atrás con una gracias única, como sus cremosos pechos rebotaban en sintonía con sus movimientos. Su verde mirada se dirigió a la unión entre sus piernas, observó con admiración como sus sexos se acoplaban a la perfección.

Pero había algo que nunca iba a olvidar de esta hermosa experiencia.

Sus ojos, las mil y una emociones y cambios que vio en esos ojos cuando el orgasmo la azotó.

¿Él había dicho que el café era un color simple?

Eso era porque no había conocido a Isabella Swan aún.

* * *

**¡No se que es esto!**

*se esconde debajo de una roca*

Que quede claro que esto me tuvo hasta las seis de la mañana ayer, porque fue una de esas noches en que mientras buscaba por el internet pensaba "¿Y que pasaría si...?" y aquí me tienen. Está escrito en tercera persona, algo que nunca había hecho. Y es un intento de lemmon bdsm, que vendría siendo mas lime según yo, pero las dejaré juzgar a ustedes. Fue... extraño escribirlo, hahaha, y eso, no se que más decir a esto XDDDDDDD Ah... Y sí, no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero tengo una pequeña afición con las mujeres siendo las que toman las riendas en el asunto, así que sí, un hombre sub me sonaba bien hahaha.

_¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!_

**Lamb.**


End file.
